


take a moment to assess

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Tyler, Co-workers, Dom Josh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Pure smut.Josh is Tyler’s boss. They fuck sometimes. They might also love each other.





	take a moment to assess

“I’m your boss, Tyler. We should be doing this- do you know how much trouble I’d be in from our higher ups if they found out about this? Inevitably, we’d both be screwed. We’d both lose our jobs, everyone would hate us. This is completely wrong, all of it-“ 

 

“Josh, please, you still have your cock in me and I’m going soft.” Tyler groans, his head falls back against the white pillows that Josh had first forced him to lay back on and his hands unclench from the sheets that he’d latched onto. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Tyler was always scared shitless about anyone finding out about his and Josh’s _intimate_ relationship, but right now he just wanted Josh to fuck him till he saw stars, which the older man currently _wasn’t_ doing. 

 

“I know, Ty,” Josh says quietly, rocking his hips forwards gently as he continues to speak. “I just worry. I don’t want anything to happen to you, baby boy.” One hand goes around Tyler’s waist, the other snakes up to gently thumb at the younger mans prominent cheekbones. Tyler had always had such delicate, feminine features. With his sloping nose and rosey cheeks; with his honey-brown, Bambi eyes and pouty, pink lips. They’re probably some of the first things that made Josh really fall for him, aside from his witty mouth and bubbling personality, that is. 

 

Tyler’s mouth falls open in a wide o-shape, breathy moans falling from his wet lips as Josh picks up his pace. One of his hands snakes down to his lower abdomen and he can _feel_ Josh’s cock jostling his insides. He wants to tell Josh that he doesn’t have to worry about Tyler, because he’s going to be fine. They’re going to be fine. But in the moment, he really can’t find his words. 

 

Tyler himself thinks that the thrill of not knowing if they’ll get caught or not is one of the things he enjoys most about being with Josh. He loves the excitement that comes with the act of kissing in secret behind locked doors and in storage cupboards. It makes his skin tingle with pleasure and every moment with Josh ten times hotter. 

 

His bare, shaven legs snake around Josh’s waist and tug him even closer. There’s an indescribable heat beginning to pool in the pits of his stomach and he his toes curl inwards as he comes with a shout. His body tenses and his hole flutters against the cold air hitting it when Josh pulls out after coming into the condom Tyler had forced him to wear. It wasn’t like they weren’t both clean or anything, but Tyler didn’t particularly appreciate cleaning out come from his ass all that often. 

 

Josh doesn’t immediately fall back down next to Tyler. Instead, he ambles off into the en-suite bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth, wiping the drying come from Tyler’s chest before sliding back under the covers and tugging the younger man towards his chest. (Tyler thinks it’s a sweet gesture). 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I love you a lot, Josh. I love us. I love this.” 

 

Josh presses a finger over Tyler’s lips to stop his rambling. “I know. I love you too, Ty. Forever and always yeah? Even if we get kicked out from our jobs and have to live on the streets. We have each other and that’s all that matters. Right Ty?” 

Josh waits a few moments for Tyler’s response, but all he gets are soft snores falling from the boys’ lips. He doesn’t even mind that Tyler’s fallen asleep on him, because he could get used to this. Holding the younger boy close to his chest, even if it means facing the dire consequences later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my laptop by spilling Vanilla Coke all over it and now I have to use my phone 🤩


End file.
